Kill-O-Amp
Kill-O-Amp was a heavyweight robot which competed in the first five seasons of BattleBots, as well as Robot Wars 1997. It was essentially a box-shaped robot that was armed with nothing but kinetic energy, which it had a lot of due to its high speed (however, its wheels did not have a lot of traction on the floor). Despite a lack of weaponry, it performed decently in competition, reaching the televised rounds in every season it competed in, as well as winning a consolation rumble during its final season. It was built by Curt Meyers and Amy Sun of Operation Boilermaker, who also built Jaws of Death and Counter Revolution. Curt Meyers also competed at the original Robot Wars in 1996/97 with Pokey, a renamed Bounty which was built with help from Dallas Goecker of Sallad fame for the 1995 UIUC Engineering Open House Wasteland Competition, Dallas would later revive it (still as Pokey) for Season 3.0-5.0. Kill-O-Amp is a play on kilo amp, which is 1000 amps, the amount its drive motors are able to produce. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Kill-O-Amp was scheduled to fight Ronin first, but Ronin had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Kill-O-Amp won by default and advanced to the next round, where it faced BioHazard. BioHazard won by KO and Kill-O-Amp was now in the loser's bracket. Kill-O-Amp was scheduled to fight Mr. Bonestripper, but Mr. Bonestripper had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Kill-O-Amp won by default and advanced to the next round, where it faced Crock. Kill-O-Amp won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Razer. In the match, Razer was quickly on the offensive and squeezed one of Kill-O-Amp's wheels, removing most of the rubber. Kill-O-Amp turned around and ran way from Razer for a minute but Razer managed to trap Kill-O-Amp against the corner of the BattleBox and started crushing it a couple of times, going straight through its main battery, shorting it to its chassis, creating sparks and smoke. Kill-O-Amp was still stuck on Razer's arm and Razer took the immobile Kill-O-Amp around the BattleBox. Razer then dropped Kill-O-Amp onto the killsaws and the match was over shortly after. Razer won by KO and Kill-O-Amp was eliminated from the tournament. Kill-O-Amp wasn't finished, however, as it participated the gigabot royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Las Vegas 1999 Kill-O-Amp 2's first match was against Blunt Force Trauma. Kill-O-Amp 2 won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Vlad the Impaler. Both robots immediately went straight at each other and Vlad crashed into Kill-O-Amp 2 around the corner of the arena. Moments later, Vlad got underneath Kill-O-Amp 2 with its forks and slammed it against the arena wall, where pieces on the top of Kill-O-Amp 2 came off. Vlad charged at Kill-O-Amp 2 one more time and flipped it on its front, where it could not self-right. Vlad won a unanimous 9-0 decision and Kill-O-Amp 2 was eliminated from the tournament again. Kill-O-Amp 2 wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 1.0 After receiving a bye, Kill-O-Amp went up against Punjar. After Punjar got underneath the rear of Kill-O-Amp and then pushes it against the arena wall, the match ended and Punjar won on a close 5-4 judge's decision. This meant that Kill-O-Amp was eliminated from the tournament. Kill-O-Amp 2 wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to BioHazard. Season 2.0 Kill-O-Amp's first match was against Circuit Breaker. Kill-O-Amp begins to attack Circuit Breaker immediately and pushes it under the spikestrip. Kill-O-Amp lines up for another shot, but gets stuck under the pulverizer and gets hit multiple times. Kill-O-Amp stopped moving and Circuit Breaker was being counted out. Kill-O-Amp won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Tazbot. Kill-O-Amp meandered towards Tazbot, who, for several seconds remained motionless, but as soon as Kill-O-Amp came close, Tazbot moves in and started lifting the front end of Kill-O-Amp, lifting it off the ground for several seconds as Kill-O-Amp stopped moving. Kill-O-Amp's drivers report that their controls have gone dead and are unable to make their robot move. After careful consideration, Kill-O-Amp was hauled away and Tazbot was declared the winner by KO. This meant that Kill-O-Amp was eliminated from the tournament. Kill-O-Amp wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to it's seeding, Kill-O-Amp to was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Son of Whyachi. In this fight, one decisive blow to Kill-O-Amp was all Son of Whyachi needed to immobilize the then-charging robot, as it destroyed its kill switch on contact. Kill-O-Amp was being counted out and Son of Whyachi won by a quick KO. This meant that Kill-O-Amp was eliminated from the tournament. Kill-O-Amp wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It first attacked Towering Inferno, then gets scooped by SlamJob, who rams it into Little Sister. After it was released Kill-O-Amp tackles SlamJob. It attacks Towering Inferno again, ramming it into the entrance ramp. It then got scooped by Greenspan. It also fled from Little Sister and bumps a dead Punjar. At one point it rammed into the spikes and got stuck, but managed to pull itself free, then it tackles Towering Inferno. Then it goes for FrostBite. It also began harassing a dead SlamJob. It then rams Greenspan and almost Towering Inferno, but had second thoughts on the latter. It performed well as it won overall with Little Sister and both robots returned for the heavyweight royal rumble. It first went at FrenZy, then gets attacked by Sharkbyte and HexaDecimator. It then got shoved into Nightmare by Omega-13. After escaping it tackled Omega-13 some more. It then bumps into MechaVore (which seems to have damaged something in Mechavore as it stopped working), then attacks Sharkbyte and Little Sister. It then got stuck on the spikes until Omega-13 rammed it free, then goes for GoldDigger. Next it was being attacked by OverKill. Then it tackles a flipped Nightmare. It also delivered a glancing blow to Sharkbyte. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to HexaDecimator. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 6 Mark Beiro Introductions "Well versed in all things diabolical, get ready for an education in devastation from the robot in the red square KILL-O-AMP!" Trivia Kill-O-Amp was originally going to be named "Hercules" but Jim Smentowski's application arrived first and thus the name became Kill-O-Amp. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:US Robot Wars competitors Category:Robots from California